hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gakuen Hetalia
The Game Screenplay The existence of a screenplay for the game has come to light, one that features a bit MORE than what's in the incomplete demo. Teenage versions of Germany, Russia, Austria, and Hungary appear in it, along with Lithuania and the characters we see in the demo. The screenplay page seems to have been made for the Flower Of Iris voice actors who were going to provide voice work for the thing. Though I've found that you'll get errors if you try and translate the entire page with Google, instead you have to copypaste bits of text (and the "translation" isn't very desirable anyway). But for any users interested in translation purposes and trivia, here is the link: http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/gakuhetadaihon.htm Ceras SanMarina 18:18, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Possible article split? I've been browsing 2ch's game threads today and someone posted an article from a magazine about the game. It appears that the plot has been significantly modified (to revolve more around a party at the school than romance), so I wonder if a second article for the "official"/PSP version should be made when it's released? There appear to be changes made to the cast too, such as Switzerland seeming to be an active character rather than the "kid who never attends", plus Canada being added as a character. Seychelles still appears to be the player character, much to the disgust of some people in the fandom (especially those that loathe the girls, naturally). Italy and Germany seem to have somewhat bigger roles now too, if the focus on them in the article is to go by. Ceras SanMarina 14:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :An article entitled "Gakuen Hetalia (PSP)" sounds good. The game will differ from the original, and this article already is pretty lengthy. An article for the PSP game could just link to the original and mention some differences. And people are really upset about Seychelles as the main character? And in some cases because she's female? D: I guess it again differentiates one side of the fandom from the other...I want to know more about Seychelles and her personality, and am glad she's getting more of a role; I don't understand how someone can dislike her character when we barely know anything about it. If she was a well-developed character, I could understand the annoyance, but the current reasoning is silly. It's not like the rest of the cast wont be in the game, anyway. Oh, and hopefully the "African class" will be expanded on. I'd love to see more of them and have their genders clarified. Back on topic, characters will definitely appear differently/more than they originally did, which again makes the game different from the original. We only had an unfinished screenplay and demo to go by, while the PSP game will be available on the market; it'll probably be lengthier, too. All in all, I think there is enough reasoning that the articles can be split, at least eventually. Watermint 15:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen quite the hate for Seychelles in the Western fandom because people think she's a "Mary Sue" for being involved with both France and England (I'm glad I don't hang around Gaia, I've heard that the populace there is a LOT worse when it comes to the female characters being bashed than what I've seen of the Livejournal community from time to time). She seems to be a character that Japanese fans are split over too, I've seen an anti/bashing thread pop up for her from time to time on 2ch and griping about her. It seems mostly people hate her for being a "Sue", for hanging around England and France, for being a "weak female character" and uncompelling (we...haven't really seen too much of her, haha), and using her as an example for Himaruya making all "third world and insignificant" countries into women (there is so much wrong with that generalization, I don't even...). I wonder if the Africa classmates will still appear in this, if the script's been tweaked with a bunch. Greece and Liechtenstein seem to be announced for the PSP version too, interestingly Ceras SanMarina 16:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :People are really claiming she's a Mary Sue? Wow...I don't even know where to begin with that. How can people say that when she barely appears, and everything else is based on an unfinished dating game? Seychelles didn't even seem entirely happy to be around England and France all the time, either...England was pretty abusive, really, and France...That "bad ending"... Plus, it's a dating sim, and it's unlike many others where one girl is beng followed by a complete harem of men (and vice versa). And some of those other generalizations/complaints...I'm glad I don't frequent those sites. I mean, I go to Livejournal for news and sometimes look at the cosplay pictures or fanfiction/fanart (depending on what it is...), but I rarely get involved in any discussions. I think I commented...once? Some of the fandom confuses me; it's like if it's not a male character that they can pair with anyone and everyone, they shouldn't be included. Speaking of female characters, do people have the same complaints against Hungary, Liechtenstein, Belgium, and others? Oh, and good point; if the game is being tweaked so much, the Africa class could be written out. Hopefully they'll just be expanded (and maybe some artwork for the unseen characters!). For some reason, I always imagine Zimbabwe and Seychelles being close friends, haha. Watermint 17:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, all of the girls have been criticized and even hated on like Seychelles over time, it's been getting so old. When I was really into Hetalia a year ago, I found it refreshing that there wasn't so much female character bashing or shipping wars. But like with any series, all of that cropped up. It's not the fandom's fault for growing really, more like some really vocal users making themselves known and using their right to an opinion to the max, you could say. It's unfortunate that Himaruya has yet to use Hungary more beyond Austria and what we see of her as a kid, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed for volume 3 or anything beyond. Naysayers will just say she's weak and only thought she was strong when she was a boy or consider her a "bitch" for "being mean to Prussia" (yes, seriously XD). Belgium has been preemptively bashed for being a "bitch" and "annoying"...and she hasn't even appeared in a single strip D:. Liechtenstein's detractors say she is too girly and useless and that she steals screen-time from cooler characters, but she's barely appeared anywhere outside of her strips with Switzerland (and even anime-wise, she hasn't appeared as much as characters like America, England, or Japan). Ukraine and Belarus are criticized for being flat, and yeah, that part's understandable since we've barely seen a thing of them besides those Russia strips yet. But the Mamas have been even bashed for being female, as being female makes them less interesting and is crapping on the historical achievements of Ancient Greece and Egypt, and being female + conquered by Rome=hoes hoes hoes (or Himaruya wanting to showcase "rape fantasies", there was one person I saw that admitted it would be hotter and more acceptable if they were men and Rome conquered them). Taiwan and Vietnam? Too girly or useless, "insignificant", yadayada. Monaco? "Unimportant country" and therefore the character must be lame too. Some of the more vocal users on Livejournal and Deviantart can be quite brutal in their judgments. While with some it's quite understandable, like them wanting to see the girls do more or want the girls to be fleshed out a lot or wanting a female character to be one of the bigger nations in history, there are others that just make me feel WAY uncomfortable. Never mind that if a "bigger nation" like Portugal was portrayed as female, the same folks would likely jump on her and bash her the same way over something. After all, Portugal was ruled by Spain for some time, so a female Portugal would automatically get pigeonholed as "third world/colonized and unimportant" with all of the girls even if they became independent and AREN'T a so-called third world country. It's true that there is a pattern of the girls being the less major countries and yes, there are those that were historically colonies and/or part of another country at first. But to use "third world" or "unimportant" to blast all of them is ignorant and just going beyond characterization issues and into being rude (especially to any fans that might happen to be from countries such as Belgium or Hungary). Damn, this got long. I might as well save my rant for a blog entry sometime. I'd be surprised if the Africa Class stays in, though I hope they would so we could see some more new characters (since I doubt we'd be getting them in strips for some reasons). They'd probably take out the references to them being colonized though, since I could see that causing understandable controversy, but I suppose we'll have to see. It'd be a shame if we lost out on the scene where Seychelles has to draw her coat of arms Ceras SanMarina 20:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Those people are...They seriously feel that those judgements are correct? I don't understand how they can say anything about countries who have barely appeared! How can Vietnam be classified as "girly" when we've only seen a few pictures of her? And, though it's nice to have tomboy-ish characters like Hungary, I don't see what's wrong with having a few more girly countries. Liechtenstein isn't even overly girly, sans the voice and ribbon. She occasionally wears a military outfit and she cut her hair short (even if it is to be like her brother). And people feel they have a right to call a country useless and unimportant?! There are fans everywhere and each country matters to the real world in some way; it's like telling someone "who cares about your country?"! There aren't many "big" countris left to personify, anyway (the majority were taken care of when the Allies and Axis characters were made), and I don't see why a character can't be fun, even if the countries small. Another things that gets me is criticism that wouldn't exist if characters were male--Netherlands, like Belgium, really hasn't done much. If Belgium was male, would there be a fuss? I'm all for fleshing out characters, but I'll reserve judgements on said characters until they actually appear and do something more than they have already. Himaruya seems to have plans for Monaco and a few others. Also ironic is the fact that Italy is fairly useless in terms of mastering his strengths and abilities within the series; isn't it a bit hypocritical to call a country useless when the much-loved titular character is "useless"? :People even complain about the Ancient empires? And then people call them hoes just because they're conquered? It's a total double-standard; plenty of male nations have been conquered but there's never anything about them. I also don't see how people can get rape fantasies about a referenced situation...One of the reasons I dislike some members of the anime fandom as a whole is their take on male rape being "hot" and "sexy" while with females it's "disturbing". I also agree that people would complain if a larger nation's gender was female. Brazil or Portugal or Argentina? Suddenly they're worthless...Sure, they may have been colonies, but many countries started out that way (including the USA and Australia!). I'm going in to rant-mode now, too xD. If you make a blog post, I'll be sure to comment, though. I'm glad this Wikia (and my real-life Hetalia-fan friends) are nothing like the other sites. I'm fine with people writing about slash pairings, even if they make no sense, but instantly hating a character for being female makes no sense at all. With the nature of the series, its understandable that some characters aren't going to be fleshed out at this point; as time goes on, I expect characters to rise above the one-note personalities some of them have. :I'll also be a bit surprised if the Africa class is retained...Since this is going to be an official game, it's much more prone to criticism than an obscure internet dating sim. If the production company can pull it off tastefully, then I think it will be fine, even if they do mention the characters are African colonies. They just need to make sure that no one is condoning the colonization and imperialism, and give the characters a taste of personality. Watermint 20:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) People are being so mean to a FICTIONAL CHARACTER, just because "she ruined the kawaii desu yaoi buttsex" The rabid fangirls and sey haters make me puke, I think she looks cute with both any guy from teh axis or allies (seychellesxengland is the cutest) WHY? JUST WHY? 10:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC)anonymous